


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, boyfrie, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Another Christmas skating show, and Kurt has poor Sebastian shoved into another inflatable snowman costume. But when Sebastian hears Kurt's reasons, he may not exactly hate it.





	The Nightmare Before Christmas

“I’m a star athlete you know, Kurt,” Sebastian grumbles as his boyfriend, too gleefully, adjusts his costume.”

“I know,” Kurt answers.

“Some might even say I’m handsome, too.”

“You are. _Very_ handsome.”

“More handsome than Blaine?”

“That’s an opinion held by many, yes.”

The audience roars with applause as Blaine lands one of his signature effortless triple combinations, and a grumpy Sebastian flails his stubby arms. “Then how come _he_ gets to play the prince, and I’m stuck as the frickin’ snowman for _the second year in a row_!?”

“Because last year’s Christmas show had the highest audience turn-out of any Christmas show this rink has ever put on!” Kurt says, shaking Sebastian to get his full attention. “And do you know _why_?”

“Because of Prince Sex-on-a-stick-and-skates-like-a-dream out there pulling triple after triple out his ass?”

Kurt stares at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised at that very specific, descriptive, and not exactly insulting moniker. “No, silly! Because everyone loved seeing _you_ play the big, lovable, goofy snowman!”

“Great,” Sebastian moans, staring at his skates. “So me making a fool out of myself made the skating school money. Nice to know I’ve found my true purpose in life.”

“Could you stop being so negative there, Frosty?” Kurt says, straightening Sebastian’s mile-long scarf for the hundredth time. “No one came to the show last year to see you make a fool of yourself.” Kurt looks into Sebastian’s face when he notices him tapping the toe of his skate. He’s met with a crooked scowl and Sebastian’s sad attempt at crossing arms over his chest. Sebastian only succeeds in moving his limbs vaguely with that intention before dropping them angrily to his sides. “Okay,” Kurt concedes, “maybe _some_ of them did. But they came the second night because they finally got to see the part of you that isn’t all sarcastic remarks and vicious insults. They glimpsed the gooey center inside your hard, crusty exterior, and they wanted more. So, that’s what we’re giving them.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, thinking Kurt’s words over, a smidgen of doubt pulling down the corners of his mouth. “Well … why couldn’t you think up something _else_ goofy for me to be that isn’t shoved into a giant, inflatable monstrosity? Like a lovable anti-hero? Like Deadpool!”

“Deadpool!? Sebastian! We’re doing a Disney medley!”

“Disney owns Marvel now. Ergo, they own Deadpool. I know you know this because you follow Ryan Reynolds on Instagram.”

“Sebastian …”

“It would be great, Kurt!” Sebastian continues, carried away on the wings of his own incredible idea. “Blaine’s Prince Eric will rescue Ariel, but then I can enter the ice, stab him through the stomach, and rescue her back!”

“Sebastian!” Kurt snaps in that voice that calls Sebastian down out of the rafters when he’s wandered off too far.

“What?” he whines, knowing full well that his dream of being _the merc with a mouth,_ who gets to slay Blaine, finishing him off with a breathtaking back flip, and rekindling his reputation as a skating bad ass, will never be.

“I … I didn’t want to tell you this, seeing as this is a family show and all …” Kurt bites his lower lip, smiling wickedly at his dejected boyfriend, “but I happen to think that you in this costume … are kind of _hot_.”

This time _Sebastian_ stares at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow of disbelief. But watching Kurt trace the lines of his costume with gentle fingertips, chewing that lower lip of his like it’s Sebastian’s own earlobe, he can’t help but believe him … no matter how ludicrous he sounds. “Really?”

“Uh-huh …” Kurt circles his arms around Sebastian’s waist, tugging him carefully into a corner with little light and no traffic.

“Why?”

“I … I don’t know why,” Kurt admits with a giggle. “I don’t know if it’s because it’s so puffy and soft, or because … you know … it’s Christmas-y, and everything about Christmas fills me with joy. I just …”

Kurt’s sentence dissolves into contented hums and, for once, Sebastian has no idea how to react. He never thought about his costume that way. If he had, it probably would have killed every boner he’s ever had since the beginning of puberty. But seeing the gleam dancing in Kurt’s eyes as he nuzzles against him makes Sebastian thankful that this costume is as massive as it is, since the hard-on he has would definitely be visible from the nosebleed seats.

He still thinks Kurt should give seeing him in a Deadpool costume a chance, but he’s not going to mention it and risk breaking the mood.

Sebastian tries to close the gap between them, tries with all his might to reach his boyfriend past his bulbous body, but the more he crowds Kurt, the more he begins to deflate. If he deflates too much, it’ll take forever to re-inflate him. That’s why they get him dressed an hour in advance.

Sebastian doesn’t really give a shit if he goes on the ice a few pounds light and with a flaccid top hat, but he wants to keep whatever fire this costume sparks inside Kurt going until the show’s over, when he can drag him into the locker room for an unscheduled after-hours make-out.

“You know, I may not be a master thespian,” Sebastian whispers, sliding away from Kurt to allow his bottom to re-inflate, but managing to get close enough to his face to ghost kisses around his lips, “but I do have more artistic range than _bloated ice person_.”

“I know.” With a whimper, Kurt breaks away from his boyfriend and leads him to the ice so he won’t miss his cue. “That’s why, next year, you’re playing a _tree_.”


End file.
